Radarr Gets BIG!
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: Radarr accidentally eats a crystal Piper made and grows really big. -complete-
1. Chapter 1

It was another good afternoon on the condor for the Storm Hawks.

Stork was, as always flying the ship and being the #1 Emo in Atmos.

Finn and Junko were at another goofy and stupid project that will probably end in utter chaos.

Aerrow was praticing fighting skills.

And Radarr was eatting a sandwitch.

Just then Piper came bushing onto the bridge of the ship.

"I've done it, I've done it!" She screamed.

"Done what?" Aerrow asked.

"You got laid?" Finn said trying to be funny (seriously Piper has no breasts almost).

"NO!" Piper relpied. "I've invented a crystal that can make a persons body bigger and stronger."

"Cool, let me try," Aerrow said.

"No way man I'm the one who deserves muscles," Finn butted in as he tried to grab the crystal out of Pipers hand.

This caused a tug-of-war betwwen Piper and Finn, and sadly also caused the crystal to fly out f their hands bounce off a few objects and laid in Radarrs mouth. Radarr swallowed the crystal.

"No!!" Piper said

Just then Radarr began to grow, and grow, and grow. Within 25 seconds he was as tall as Junko and still growing.

"Oh no what if he explodes?" Aerrow thought

"I'll have a messy ship." Stork commented

Just then Radarrs head broke the ceilling of the Condor, and all his clothes ripped

"Well we finally got that skylight you wanted Piper" Finn said. Piper kiced him in the balls

"Stork hurry and find a terra to land on," Aerrow ordered.

"Yes master," Stork said in his Emo voice.

Thankfully there was a terra near by and Stork quikly landed. Allowing Radarr to literally step out og the ship.

"He's as big as a two story house," Junko commented

What are we going to do with a really big, blue, furry, naked...whatever he is?" Piper wondered.

Just then Radarr farted.

"Oh it smells," Finn said as he felt his eyes water at the stink of Radarr's tremendous stinky gas.

--

**What will the StormHawks do** **with a giant Radarr?**

** How wil they get him small again?**

**Has Finn lost his sence of smell?**

**Is Raddar's penis bigger than everyones?**

**Find out in the next chapter :)**

**DUM-DUM-DUM**


	2. Lunch with a side order of Finn

What do we do now? We can't leave Radarr like this," Aerrow said as e held his nose from Radarr's fart.

"I'll go out and find a shrinking stone Piper said

Or we could cut him open an get the crystal out of him," Stork suggested

"No that's to risky," Aerrow said quickly "You might really hurt him, plus he looks scarred and when he gets scarred he wets."

"Shrinking stone," Finn and Junko said quickly also, hoping not to to be drowed in...well you know

"I'll go to, I'm not a fan of smelling -whatever Radarr is- farts (seriously WHAT IS HE??)

With that they were off.

As soon as they left though the whole terra seeme to sake

"It's an earthquake," Junko panicked

"No it's Radarr" Finn said "He's hungry,"

Another Radarr belly quake went off again

"Where and how are we to going get enough food to fill him up?" Aerrow asked

"I got some stuff I was saving," Junko said

Just then he pulled out twenty crates of meat, vegtables, and cookies from the condor. Radarr ate all it in one bite

"Man and I thought no one could eat faster then Junko Finn said as e grabed another crate of food.

Yet sadly Finn got his shirt stuck to the crate and Radarr accidently ate him

"Oh my gosh Finn are you okay," Aerrow cried out

"Why do I always get eaten?" Finn said from inside Radarr.

"Don't worry Finn, will find a way to get you out," Junko said

"Just don't make it the back door," Finn said

--

Meanwhile a few miles away, Darkace, Snipe, Ravenes, and the Raptors where out looking for the Storm Hawks

--

**What wil happen to Finn?**

**Wil Piper and Stork find the stone?**

**And what about Darkace**

**Action and more comedy soon to come :)**


	3. Of Fighting and Pies

How do we get him out?" Aerrow asked Stork?

"I've got some medicin in the ship that should make him throw up," Junko said. "Hopefully before Finn gets turned into...

"Junko don't tell us," Aerrow said

With that Junko went to get the medacin.

Yet before he could even set one foot onto the ship, red crystal energy beams began to fire down at them. Aerrow looked up to see Dark Ace grinning Evily down at Aerro

"Great as if we don't have enough problems already," Aerrow said

"How'd you find us?" Junko asked

"You have a giant blue furry animal on a remote terra, how do you not stick out?" Dark Ace answered

Radar was so scared that he pissed himself. Yet since he was nude his blast of liquid fired upward and hit Repton with such force that both his skimmer and body were blown to pieces.

"Ewww," Raveness declared

"What a way to go," Snipe added

Just then Radarr felt a sneeze coming on and when he did the force of it blew Snipe and Raveness twenty miles alway. Snipe survived but Ravenesses skimmer was destroied and she fell to her death in the wasteland

Dark Ace now knew that Aerrows furry friend possed a huge thret and charged head on to destroy it .Radarr screamed in terror. The noise of his screaming was so storng it fired the circuts on Aces ride and ultimelty he also got eaten

"You to huh?" Finn said as Ace hit the bottom of Radarrs stomach.

Ace began to beat up Finn.

The other Raptors were all that was left, but when you got to fight a 20 foot tall Radarr, a wallop, and Aerrow. Thhe best couse of action is to piss your pants and run away, which is exacly what they did.

"Wow that was fast," Aerrow thought

-- Meanwhile Piper and Stork where on terra Blizzariz where Suzy Lu just so happen to have a shrinking stone

"So you need this stone eh?" Suzy said

"Yes, we really do," Piper said

"Well you can't unless you can beat Billy Rex in a pie eating contest."

"Somehow I saw this comming," Stork said

--

**Will Piper and Stork beat Billy and win the contest?**

**Is Dark Ace still waylling on Finn?**

**And will the two ever get out of his belly?**

**Find out l8ter**


	4. Bitter Sweet Ending

Aerrow and Junko began to really worry about Finn now. He was iinside Radarr and plus he was getting his butt handed to him by Dark Ace.

"We gotta get them out of there," Junko peaded

"But how?" Aerrow asked

"Why don't you just touch his uvilua?" Finn said

"You know that's not a bad idea," Dark Ace said as he let up on pounding Finn

"Well go on Radarr," Aerrow said as told his friend what he had to do

Radarr did as he was told and stuck his finger down his throat. Instantly he barfed up Finn and Dark Ace, along with the growth crystal. Without the crystal in his body anymore Radarr shrunk back to his normal size.

Dark Ace simply went to his destroyed skimmer and began to fix it. Once he was done he simply said

"This whole experience never happened, GOT IT?!"

Everyone nodded their heads as he left.

A while later Piper and Stork came with the shrinking stone.

"We got it now we ca..." Piper then noticed that Radarr was small again

"Huh?" Piper asked

"Whoa Piper, Stork you two really let yourselves go," Finn said noticing Piper and Stork were really fat.

"We ate a total of thirty pies to get this thing and you already solved the problem?!" Piper yelled

"I gained fifteen pounds for nothing?!" Stork added

Just then Radarr hicupped, and a firebolt shot out of his mouth

"Um Finn, Dark Aces fire blot sword and crystal did come out of Radarr correct?" Aerrow asked

"Uh, no I dont think so," Finn said

Radarr hicupped again and shot a blast that blew Pipers hair off

"Can't he just throw it up to?" Junko asked

Radarr began to hicup like crazy

"Guess not."

Come on Stork back to Suzy Lu's Piper said as she got her fat butt on her skimmer

"Here we go again," Stork said

With that they were off again

--

**The End**


End file.
